michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
"Alice" was a Decepticon Pretender who posed as a human. Alice pursues Sam Witwicky when he arrives at college. History The Pretender was a crew member of the Nemesis.Soundwave disliked Pretenders, but deemed her a potentially necessary spy. In 1964, she killed and took the identity of Spetsnaz agent Alisa Morozov. The following year, her search for the AllSpark led to Soviet Research Station Oktober, where she killed many scientists and attempted to gain information as to the Cube's whereabouts from the treacherous American Joe Danco and his prisoner Bill Simmons. In the crossfire that followed, Danco died and Simmons escaped. Alisa informed Soundwave of what happened, adding she learned from another agent that the Soviet Union and United States both held a Cybertronian. She noticed one of the scientists she attacked, Voskhod, was still alive, and Soundwave requested she spare him, as he was potentially useful. Voskhod and Alisa came up with the cover story of a fire killing all those in the research station. When Soundwave located Simmons, she and Incinerator flew to New York City. They pursued Simmons, but Incinerator's explosives killed him. In 1979, Soundwave's crew began the return journey to the Nemesis. When they arrived, the Pretender asked if she could see the hatchlings in stasis aboard the ship. Soundwave had her put in stasis instead. Voskhod and Alisa came up with the cover story of a fire killing all those in the research station. When Soundwave located Simmons, she and Incinerator flew to New York City. They pursued Simmons, but Incinerator's explosives killed him. Convergence chapter 3 In 1979, Soundwave's crew began the return journey to the Nemesis. When they arrived, the Pretender asked if she could see the hatchlings in stasis aboard the ship. Soundwave had her put in stasis instead. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Leo pointed out Alice to Sam as he was moving into the dorms at Princeton University. Leo explained to Sam that he had a thing for the bounteously endowed blonde, and he wanted to make sure Sam knew it so he didn't steal her away. Later that night, Leo had dragged Sam to a fraternity party, where the wayward Witwicky became engrossed in writing Cyberglyphics symbols in the cake frosting. This caught Alice's eye, and she decided she simply ''had to strike up a conversation with the boy who'd just accidentally stuck chocolate frosting in his ear. Though Sam protested against her rather forceful advances, she ignored his pleas until her attempt at seduction was interrupted by the timely arrival of Bumblebee on the fraternity house'slawn. Sam appeared grateful for the reprieve until Alice invited herself for a ride. Bumblebee tried his best to warn Sam by monkey-wrenching her attempts at tempting Sam during the ride, but eventually got frustrated and went the expedient route of dousing her in antifreeze. Alice got out and left in a huff. Later on, Alice made her way to Sam's dorm room to talk to him without the meddling yellow one around. En route she was engaged by Leo, who again proclaimed his desires for her and offered her a meat-laden pizza. She icily ignored him, finding the true object of her desires when the dorm room's door was opened to reveal Sam, who had covered every flat surface in it with Cyberglyphic symbols. Alice pushed Leo out of the dorm and summarily shut the door in his face as he invited her to leave with him. Once again giving Sam the hard-sell, she implied him the willingness to have sex and forced him onto the bed. Meanwhile, an entirely different probing appendage snaked out from beneath her skirt. Stealthily retracting the metallic tentacle when Mikaela Banes burst in, Alice waited until the human had left, and then proceeded to extrude it again and wrap it about Sam's neck, closing off his windpipe. Mikaela returned, hearing Sam's strangled cries, and dislodged Alice by throwing the toolbox containing Wheelie at her. Leo returned at this point, only to flee as Alice transformed into a robotic war machine! Alice chased the trio out of the dorm, and through the campus library where she destroyed several shelves with energy blasts, eventually firing wide and blasting a hole in the library wall. Her quarry fled through the opening and Mikaela hotwired a car. Catching up with them, Alice leaped onto the hood and tried to get at Sam by smashing through the windshield. Mikaela tried to shake Alice off by driving, but had no luck until she rammed the car, and thus killing the Decepticon infiltrator. Mikaela sped off, making sure to grind what was left of Alice under the car's tires on the way. Alice apparently survived being smashed to pieces and repaired herself, going on the run soon afterwards. It appears she became a little unstable (well, more unstable) and hijacked the motor home of a middle-aged couple, leading to her being pursued by NEST. Soundwave thought her alt-mode was "misguided," as he worried exposure to human culture would cause her to contract their "madness." He had no qualms when Sideswipe ended the hijacking situation by impaling her and putting Alice out of everyone's misery. Later, Ratchet was shown examining Alice's body, wondering about the technology that allowed her to mimic a human appearance - implying that such technology is unknown to Autobots. Nefarious #1 The AllSpark Almanac Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Pretenders Category:Fembot Category:Females Category:Villians Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons